40 segundos
by YumeSangai
Summary: Você só descobre o arrependimento... quando já é tarde...RaitoxL MelloxNear
1. Raito Yagami

**40 segundos.**

**Sumário:** Você só descobre o arrependimento... quando já é tarde.

**N/A:** Quatro capítulos isolados, não quis postá-los separadamente já que falam da mesma coisa. Boa leitura.

**Spoiler:** Capítulos 1 e 2 sobre o volume 7 -/- 3 e 4 sobre o volume 12.

**Capítulo 1: Raito Yagami**

"Ouçam o Shiniga...ah..."

"Hã? O que foi Ryuuzaki?" Perguntou o Chefe Yagami estranhando a súbita interrupção na fala de L.

Assim como o esperado, vi seu corpo cair da cadeira, mas naquele instante, em que eu me encontrava bem atrás dele, não poderia deixá-lo se machucar... não, queria que ele visse meu rosto, queria que ele reconhecesse a derrota, queria que ele me visse vitorioso.

"Ryuuzaki!" Grite o pegando antes que se estatelasse no chão, seus olhos agonizantes e os gritos de surpresa ao fundo. Quando sua expressão mudou, para surpresa, eu quase ri, poderia ter rido, mas isso provaria que eu era Kira, e não poderia de forma alguma deixar que isso acontecesse...sorri.

Mas não fiquei feliz, da surpresa, foi para...contentação? Não sei dizer, aquela mudanças súbita **me **surpreendeu, seu rosto tão sereno, ele certamente tinha ido em paz...

Ouvi meu próprio grito, já não era mais Kira, e sim...eu, Raito Yagami... aquele que Ryuuzaki chamara de amigo...aquele em que Ryuuzaki confiasse, mesmo que tivéssemos andado acorrentados e de todas as vezes ele indicava com sua mania de porcentagem o quão certo estava...era meu amigo...meu amigo...

Por 40 segundos, meu coração bateu tão forte que achei que quem morreria era eu, quem estaria agonizante e desesperado era eu...Deixei a sala, dei dois passos e me apoiei na parede, aquele corredor girava, claramente eu via o rosto de Ryuuzaki, e ainda sentia meu coração saltar.

...Você teria acabado comigo, você teria vencido... Se eu não fosse mais esperto...Mas eu...não me sinto bem...eu...me arrependo...Ryuuzaki...Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, meu queixo batia, escorreguei pela parede e escondi meu rosto, os soluços altos, cada vez mais altos...

"Ryuuzaki...L...Ryuuzaki..."

Por 40 segundos...eu vi, e revi, tudo que passamos e por 40 segundos...eu cogitei me matar, mas Kira fala mais alto e a vitória brilhou no meu rosto e secou as lágrimas, varrendo qualquer arrependimento. Desculpe Ryuuzaki, mas não foi dessa vez... Não foi dessa vez que uma 'amizade' colocaria tudo em risco...

**Kira-Raito.**


	2. L

**Capítulo 2: L**

Não pude acreditar, Watari estava morto, mas mais importante que isso era concluir o plano, para que a morte de Watari não fosse em vão...Não seria, o Shinigami? Onde estava o Shinigami!?

"Ouçam o Shiniga...ah..."

"Hã? O que foi Ryuuzaki?" Perguntou o Chefe Yagami, creio que fosse mesmo a sua voz...

Uma pontada tão forte, minha má posição na cadeira me fez tombar para o lado, esperei o baque no chão duro, mas senti algo me envolver.

Olhos claros, sorriso vitorioso... cheiro conhecido...

**Raito Yagami...**

Uma dor mais forte tomou conta do meu corpo, meus olhos se fecharam instantaneamente, queria ter dito algo...queria...

...Mas é assim que termina não é? Eu me descuidei... Não fui atento o suficiente... Raito...se eu pudesse dizer algo, certamente não seria "Parabéns, você venceu"... Seria algo como... "Sinto muito"...Só você entenderia, nem que demorasse mais alguns anos...

Mas...

**Raito Yagami...**

**Então...eu...**

**Eu não estava errado...**

**Mas...Eu...**

_**Gostaria que não fosse verdade**_

_**Gostaria de termos juntos resolvido esse caso**_

_**Gostaria de até o fim ter acredito que me considerasse um amigo...**_

Raito e Kira são pessoas diferentes, eu queria que você...Raito...fosse capaz de perceber isso, talvez seja apenas egoísmo da minha parte, uma desculpa para continuar vivo...mas eu realmente queria...

'_**L'**_

**N/F: Capítulos 3 e 4 são de Near e Mello.**


	3. Mello

**Capítulo 3: Mihael Keehl**

"Acho que eu sou o único que pode fazer isso"

O único que pode ajudar Near, sem mim, você não venceria, você vai reconhecer isso Near, vai lembrar pra sempre, quem te salvou, fui eu, você dependeu de mim, você precisou de mim, sem isso, você não teria ganhado, por minha causa, pelo meu...sacrifício...

Lágrimas...como eu as odeio...Acabou... Senti aquele aperto, meu rosto bateu na mesa, não esperava que fosse tão rápido, mas...olhando para o nada, eu vi o seu rosto...

Te vi sentado, com seus malditos jogos, mexendo no cabelo daquela forma que só você sabe...tão gracioso...

Nunca pensei que pudesse te ver de outro jeito, você é mais...Você é...

**Mello**


	4. Near

**Capítulo 4: Nate River**

"..Mas a maior ajuda para que chegássemos aqui...foi de Mello... Mas, Talvez também seja verdade que ele achasse que poderia me vencer ao seu próprio modo, mas as ações de Mello não se restringiriam a isso...mesmo que Mello não pudesse me superar...e ele não pôde...Mello sempre tentou ser o melhor, dizia que me superar significava superar 'L', mas ele sabia que nem eu poderia superar 'L', talvez me falte dinâmica e a Mello seriedade...Em outras palavras, sozinhos não conseguiríamos alcançar nosso alvo, L...Mas juntos somos tão capazes quanto 'L'. Juntos conseguimos superar 'L'!"

Você ainda não me superou Mello, porque não podemos ver como juntos? Em vez de cada um seguir o seu caminho? Queria que você estivesse do meu lado agora...

...Gosto do seu perfume, do seu sorriso, daquele cheiro de chocolate que se mistura no ar...

Algum dia nós iremos nos reencontrar, mas no momento, tem algo que eu tenho que fazer...por você, pelo seu esforço, pelo seu sacrifício...

...Obrigado Mello, algum dia eu seguirei com você...

**Near**

**N/F: **Inspiração: I miss you - Haddaway

Shine – Hellsing

Fanarts

Final do mangá

Mas eu – fanfic de Maylene Angel

Maylene Angel – Sim, me inspirei na sua fic, espero que me desculpe por não ter pedido autorização direta, eu adorei a sua parte do L.


End file.
